


Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime:  The Mysterious Disappearance of Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: How the two hosts of Buzzfeed Unsolved would talk about Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham going missing after killing the Red Dragon





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved's season premiere, we investigate the disappearance of Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham. Hannibal Lecter is one of the most infamous serial killers rivaling Jack the Ripper in notoriety. He not only killed people but is known to have eaten parts of his victims.

Shane: I really don't get the appeal of eating people. Sure, the meat's free but you never know what's in it.

Ryan: That's your concern?

Shane: I'm trying to put myself in his mindset.

Ryan: I have worked really hard on this and am proud of my research despite the secrecy surrounding this case.

Shane: All righty.

Ryan: The year is 2013. The setting is Quantico, Virginia at the FBI Academy. This is where Will Graham worked as an instructor. Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioral Science, had introduced Hannibal Lecter, a respected psychiatrist, to help Will not only profile killers but also help maintain his mental health.

Shane: That didn't work out so well.

Ryan: No, it didn't. In fact, Lecter deliberately ignored his case of encephalitis and later stabbed him. Also, Lecter framed him for murder then bizarrely committed another murder that cleared him. He also fed him parts of his other victims.

Shane: Ouch! The malpractice settlement must have been huge.

Ryan: (wheeze)

Shane: (wheeze)

Ryan: I don't have information about that. However, Will Graham managed to deduce that Hannibal Lecter was not only the Ripper but also the copycat. After Hannibal Lecter fled to Florence with his own psychiatrist, Bedelia Du Maurier, the sequence of events of his return to America is rather hazy. While it's pretty certain that Mason Verger found him in Italy and had dragged both him and Will Graham back to his estate due to the fact that Mason Verger had been one of the few people who survived Hannibal's first attack. After that, all that is known is that he killed Mason Verger and Cordell Doemling then turned himself in. 

Shane: He turned himself in?

Ryan: And instead of jail, he was sent to the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. And that was where he started the chain of events that led to their disappearance.

Shane: What happened to Bedelia?

Ryan: She claimed to have been drugged and brainwashed by Hannibal, much like Miriam Lass, who had been held prisoner by him. She now speaks about her time with Hannibal and has written a book about the experience called "Bluebeard's Last Wife."

Shane: OK, so she wasn't turned into a meat pie.

Ryan: No.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane: And Will Graham?

Ryan: He quit the FBI, became a boat mechanic, got married and bought some dogs.

Shane: Good for him.

Ryan: Then after a couple years, Jack Crawford told him he had to profile another killer that was originally called The Tooth Fairy but was later renamed The Red Dragon.

Shane: Really? If I were Will, I would've told him to fuck off after all that. You get to retire forever after putting one cannibalistic serial killer in jail.

Ryan: Yeah, I bet he went up to Will and said, "Hmm, you need to leave your happy non-murdery house and suffer more trauma!"

Shane: It's like "Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in!"

Ryan: Based on various books regarding the Red Dragon case and various magazine articles, Will tried to profile the Red Dragon only to end up asking Hannibal Lecter for help.

Shane: What? Why?

Ryan: He was rusty? I don't know. It turned out that Hannibal was secretly communicating with the serial killer they were looking for.

Shane: Uh, oh.

Ryan: Somehow, Francis Dolarhyde, that's the killer's real name, pretended to be Hannibal's lawyer and used a machine that spoofed the office's telephone numbers so they could talk unsupervised. He had psychiatric sessions with Hannibal Lecter and Lecter gives him some awesome psychiatric advice like "Go murder Will Graham's family!"

Shane: Jeez. 

Ryan: Fortunately, his wife and stepson managed to get away when he broke into their house. 

Shane: Why is he so angry at Will? Didn't he turn himself in?

Ryan: He was angry that Will didn't visit him.

Shane: I only tried to kill and eat you! Why are you holding such a grudge!

Ryan: (laughs)

Shane: Seriously, he is a very hangry man.

Ryan: Not only that but when they ask Hannibal for help in tracking the Red Dragon, he promptly tells him that they're listening.

Shane: What a dick!

Ryan: They're out of options and don't want The Red Dragon to kill another family during a full moon. So, it's decided that they're going to set a trap and Will is going to be the bait.

Shane: Why is it that Jack is never the bait?

Ryan: Maybe he's just not to their taste.

Shane: (wheeze)

Ryan: So they get Freddie Lounds to put an interview where Will is mocking The Red Dragon, casting aspersions on his manhood among other things. And they get Doctor Frederick Chilton to give it a professional sheen.

Shane: Would I be right in guessing that things go horribly wrong?

Ryan: Instead of Will, The Red Dragon kidnaps Chilton instead. 

Shane: Oh, that's quite a clusterfuck.

Ryan: And then he's returned, he's set on fire. In his memoir, Resurrection of the Phoenix, Chilton believes that Will and Jack set him up.

Shane: I don't think so but I can see that a man in pain would lash out at people who come up with the plan and remain unscathed.

Ryan: Ok, they're at their wits' end. Their last ditch effort is to use Hannibal as bait.

Shane: How is The Red Dragon not going to smell a trap? Who came up with this plan?

Ryan: According to Jack Crawford, it was Will's idea.

Shane: Really? Because it's terrible enough to sound like something Jack would come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan: They have him strapped into a straitjacket and put a face guard on him because none of the agents want their face to be another one of his appetizers. He's being driven outside whiel surrounded by a phalanx of FBI agents guarding him only for them to get mowed down by one guy on a motorcycle. 

Shane: And that's The Red Dragon.

Ryan: It's like something out of Grand Theft Auto but he managed to hack the game so he's the only one who doesn't get hurt. After that, things get a bit murky because it looks like he doesn't kill them there but lets them go to Hannibal's second house that's on a crumbling bluff near the sea. According to the blood evidence, there's a fight to the death with Hannibal and Will joining forces to take down The Red Dragon. After they kill him, it appeared they walked near the edge of the bluff. There's no blood evidence that they walked away from the edge of the bluff. 

Shane: The logical explanation would be that they both fell over and drowned.

Ryan: That is the official explanation of what happened to them. That being said, there were no bodies found at the foot of the bluff.

Shane: The bodies could have gone out to sea and become shark chow.

Ryan: It is known that Hannibal had help and vast resources in helping him hide in Florence the first time. He and Will might have gone to some other country.

Shane: Why would he take Will? He could have easily had him for a midnight snack before leaving for whatever country won't deport him.

Ryan: He could but according to Bedelia's sequel to Bluebeard's Last Wife, Shadow of the Wendigo, Hannibal had an obsession with Will that bordered on the romantic. Freddie Lounds dubbed them "Murder Husbands," claiming they're both equally mad in the same way and found a strange compulsion to keep the other in his orbit.

Shane: Freddie Lounds? That sounds familiar.

Ryan: She's the star reporter of Tattlecrime.com.

Shane: Oh, Ryan, that's the National Enquirer of the internet. Didn't she also have to settle out of court for some whoppers multiple times?

Ryan: She might have, yes.

Shane: You're not going to say they got beamed up by aliens, are you?

Ryan: No though many online believe that Hannibal's not human, that his ability to remain hidden for so long and managing not to be caught is a sign of his powers. Even his last capture was due to him choosing to stay rather than run.

Shane: Are they saying he suddenly developed wings or he broke out a Nimbus 2000? 

Ryan: There are a lot of people who are unhappy at the idea of a free Hannibal and simply don't believe that someone who has dealt decades of terror can be so simply defeated. They can not relax as long as there's no evidence he is truly and finally dead. Perhaps one day they'll figure out what happened to them. The case remains unsolved.

The End

Epilogue:

"Will, come back to bed," said the wendigo-shaped alien.

"I'm almost done with the newest Buzzfeed video," said Will as he watched the video about them on a laptop.

"Come back right now or I'll eat them."

Will turned off his laptop. "You really are hangry, you know that."

"I have no idea what you mean by that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the epilogue, I'm pretty much a hardcore Shaniac.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/oHSehKtDyoI is an example of the web series. This particular example is about D. B. Cooper though their other episodes often show them snarking about murders. They have a related series that's about supernatural stuff where Shane makes fun of Ryan's belief in the supernatural and Ryan accuses Shane of being narrow minded.
> 
> I decided to have them concentrate on the Red Dragon arc in regards to their disappearance as I can only imagine that a Buzzfeed episode that covered all of Hannibal's murders would be insanely long, much longer than 20 plus minutes. Also, as people know Hannibal killed all those people, those murders are technically solved instead of unsolved.


End file.
